Rapunzel
by yurpyderpy
Summary: A Lawlight fic written in 6th grade for an creative writing assignment. Tangled AU. My first fanfic!


Rapunzel

Once upon a time, in a kingdom not too far away from here, there ruled a king and queen. On February 28, the queen gave birth to a baby boy named Light. But they already had 2 children. Letting the public know that they gave birth to a third child would be like signing a death sentence for the family.

So with a woeful heart, the queen snuck out of the castle, shoved the baby into the hands of the first old person she saw, and escaped back to the confines of the cold, hard castle. The queen thought old people had lots of life experience and that they were good and kind to children. And she wasn't necessarily wrong. Most of them were. But the old person she had given Light to happened to be Misa Misa, a vain witch and a former model.

When Misa first touched the baby she felt her skin smooth out and her hair start to regain its color and get silkier. A formerly hunched back straightened and the upbeat attitude she had in her youth came back. Was this really happening? With a quick glance at a mirror, it was confirmed. Her cute looks had returned, all thanks to this kid. She would have to keep him away from the rest of the world.

17 years later…

Light's Point Of View

Light knew that he was smart, charismatic, handsome and a great actor. But he was still human, so he needed at least 8 hours of sleep a day to stay healthy. But just before he pulled the blankets over himself, he heard a noise. It was a rattle. The window was shaking, but Light didn't hear any wind from outside the window.

Suddenly, the latch popped and a figure too large to be Misa popped out and face planted on the floor. The man was fairly tall, with pale skin and hair that was a mess and went past his ears, but didn't quite reach his shoulders. He wore a long sleeved white shirt and faded blue jeans. He had no shoes or socks on.

Light couldn't see his face at all, because the stranger was lying face down on the floor and doesn't shown any sign of getting up. Feeling more confident now, he slowly backed out of the corner he was hiding in and crawled over to the body, giving it a testing prod with his shoe.

The stranger's head snapped up and stared at Light with his wide black eyes. He opened his mouth, as if he was going to say something, but a cooking pan over his head knocked him out, effectively shutting him up. Light slung the limp body over his shoulder and tied him to the chair. He locked the man in the closet.

When the man woke up, Light politely asked him some questions. But the man was so annoying that soon, the calm and collected Light was rolling around on the floor, growling and wrestling with the other male.

They kept pounding each others faces but froze when a high pitched voice yelled, "Raito-kun! Misa got you some cake. Let your hair down so I can come up."

Light let go of the creep's shirt and pushed the end of his braid out the window. He watched the rest of his hair tumble down until he heard a thump and a squeal.

"Thanks Light!"

When Light heard the sound of feet scraping against stone, he realized the extremity of the situation. He pushed the confused stranger into the closet a split second before being tackled by a small blond blur.

"Light!" A pretty young woman with long hair styled in a pigtails jumped onto him, pushing him into the bed. A hanger digs uncomfortably into his side. He tries to push her away as gently as possible, which wasn't very gentle at all, considering he was irritated and tired. After an hour of pointless arguing, Light managed to get Misa to leave. He opened the door, surprised to see the Intruder crouching strangely with his knees tucked into his chest and his thumbnail in his mouth.

From then on, whenever Misa left to buy cake, Light would casually open the window and wait for the man who referred to himself as L to crawl through. Soon, Light knew a lot of things about L.

But that was impossible. L was his only companion and the only thing keeping him from living and boring and monotonous life. L might be annoying, but Light enjoyed his company more than he let on, and thought of him as a friend. A disturbing and socially awkward friend who probably only came here for the cake.

…..

One day, Light was just lounging around in his room waiting for L when he heard a soft thump from outside. On the ground right below the tower was a small black rectangle with white print too small to see. He was so bored he decided to take the risk when he jumped out of his tower to retrieve the black note book.

It was harder to climb the tower than to get out, but Light managed it anyway. The small white print that he had noticed was 'Death Note' scrawled on the cover with a white pen. When he flipped through the pages of the book, he saw the instructions on how to use the Death Note

The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

Light laughed, thinking it was a prank. The T.V he had on flashed, showing the face and name of a man who had kidnapped 8 preschoolers and was keeping them hostage. He wrote down the kidnapper's name.

Charles Brewster

40 seconds passed. Nothing seemed to happen. But just when he was about to turn off the T.V, the news caster exclaimed, _"I don't believe it! The hostages are running out — The kidnapper is letting them go! Wait — what are you saying? You expect me to believe the kidnapper just_ collapsed?"

Light turned off the TV and walked silently to his bed. He looked perfectly composed. The only thing that betrayed his inner turmoil was that his hands shaking violently. He couldn't speak.

It felt like if he opened his mouth all the dirty ugly emotions would come gushing out. Light spent the rest of the evening wondering if what he did was right.

A week later…

In 7 days, Light had managed to kill more people than most serial killers do during their kill spree. He had filled dozens of pages with the names of those who had committed horrible crimes but had gotten away with barely a slap on the wrist.

All the criminals Light judged purposely died of heart attacks. He _wanted_ the world to know that there was someone out there — someone who was ridding the world of the trash. And the public _did_ notice. He was an urban legend already, people whispered about him in the alleys. They called him a messiah who had fallen from heaven and was purging the world of evil.

They even given him a name. _Kira._ Deprived from the english world _killer._ Light wasn't crazy about it, but even he had to admit it was sort of catchy.

Everything was going exactly as planned. Pro-Kira rallies were held all around the world. News casters tried to appear neutral for the small portion of the people who disapproved of Kira's actions, but Light knew they were on his side from the way their eyes shined when they spoke about the rallies and how they subtly implied that they believed in what Kira was doing. The only hindrance was a no-name detective that had declared war on him the other day. Light _would_ have killed him, but the coward hadn't show his face _or_ announced his name. So he was immune to the Death Note. _For now._

L started coming over to his place more. That meant less time for him to write names in the Death Note, but he felt it was right to start spending more time with L since he was thinking of making him his right hand. If you looked past his sloppy clothes and immature habits you would find an obviously strong sense of justice and a brilliant mind. Exactly the kind of person suited for the job of Kira's right hand.

Yes, everything seemed to be going perfectly until one day…

L's Point Of View

L had realized on the first day that Light had a strong sense of justice. He and Light had spent many long days arguing about subjects that were either pointless or significant subjects. But what really worried L was their most recent conversation

-Flashback start-

 _"Light.."_

 _Light glanced up from the book he was reading and raised an amused eyebrow._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Do you agree with Kira's ideals?"_

 _Lights reaction was instantaneous. His eyes turned from warm to cold and every word that fell past his perfect lips was careful and calculated._

 _"Well...Kira's way of taking things into his own hands is childish and extreme, but his motives are pure. He's just trying to make the world a place where people can walk on the streets without fear ing for their lives, an utopia where only the kind hearted can exist. In his eyes, lawbreakers are what makes the world rotten, the part of the apple that needs to be cut off before it infects the rest of the fruit. Haven't you ever thought… even once… that the world would be better off without certain people?"_

 _With that last sentence Light turned his head and stared straight into L's eyes._

 _L boldly stared back when he answered in a soft, barely audible voice, "I won't lie and say I haven't, because I have." Light opened his mouth to say something but L continued before he could interrupt. "But who is Kira to decide if a person lives or dies? No human should ever have that kind of power."_

 _The next two hours were filled with silence. But instead of the comforting silence they usually had, this silence was awkward and uncomfortable._

-Flashback end-

When Light spoke about Kira's ideals, he spoke passionately, almost like he believed in them. And when he looked at L straight in the eyes, he seemed to be looking for a response in them, anything that might give hints about what L might have thought of his mini speech. This barely noticeable action had raised L's suspicions about Light being Kira by 2%. The possibility of Light being Kira was over 5%.

It couldn't be helped. That's what L told himself when he snuck into Light's bedroom. He made sure to return everything to their original spots when he touched them. It was better for Light to never realize that L had been here in the first place than to have Light find out and never speak to him again.

L had been searching the room for over an hour. It was completely ordinary. Too ordinary to _not_ be suspicious. It was just when he was thinking that when he found a tiny hole in the bottom of a drawer. It was the perfect shape for the cartilage of a pen to fit. And when he pushed the cartilage in the hole, the fake bottom popped open to reveal a plain black notebook.

Any remaining hope that Light couldn't possibly be Kira drained away when he saw hundreds of pages with tiny names scrawled in them with a specified death every ten or so only thing that was certain in his jumbled mind was that since he was LOL, the world's greatest detective, It was his duty to deliver justice to the mass murderer who just happened to be the person he was in love with.

 _Idon'twanttokillhimwhoelsewilldoitdoesitreallymatterheliedheliednohedidn'twhydoievencare—_

L was presented with the choices of being the one to send Light to his execution and forever be haunted by his ghost, or abandoning the principles he had lived by for 25 years and joining the mass murderer in creating his imaginary utopia. Wait… he just thought of a third scenario. One that was far more attractive than the other two.

5 days later…

Inside a helicopter flying over the ocean, an 18 year old boy woke up from the sound of the engines rumbling.

Light moaned, shifting his body to shake off the numbness that seized his entire body. He tried to glare at the blurry white and black blob he knew was L, but instead succeeded moving so his head was on L's chest.

"What... did you use... to knock me out?"

L didn't respond, he just stared at Light with his shadowed eyes, ran his fingers through Light's auburn locks, murmuring sweet nothings in his ears until fatigue finally overcame them both. L's words before they fell asleep was,"I would never dream of living in a world without Light … yes, that would be dark."


End file.
